Take over control
by lady'Athena-M
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, les mangemorts sont traqués jusqu'au dernier.Un personnage inattendu se charge de prendre la relève. A Hermione et son équipe d'Aurors de les éliminer. Missions périlleuses au coeur du monde magique, Romance and so...So more.
1. Chapter 1

**Take Over control **

Personnages_: Hermione Granger, Draco MAlfoy, OC_

Rated: T voire M par moment.

Genre: romance, adventure, humor, drama (oui tout ça a la fois)

Disclaimer: Le monde magique, ce qui s'y rapporte et Tous les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling Sauf que ceux que j'ai inventé de toute pièce pour votre plus grand plaisir. ( je sais que vous allez baver dessus X) Si si ! )

Résumé: Post Poudlard, A sa sortie de Poudlard Hermione Granger intègre l'équipe d'Aurors la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre .Composée de sept hommes aussi sexy qu'intelligents, elle troque l'uniforme trop large pour les combinaisons moulantes. En femme fatale, elle adopte un rythme de vie infernal, adulée par son équipe c'est plus qu'une amitié qui s'installe, bien plus que ça …

Tout le monde a ouï des exploits de l'unité 22, surtout un certain Drago malfoy à qui elle n'a pas parlé depuis des années, mais pourquoi avant son départ pour une mission des plus périlleuses, Le serpentard insiste t-il tant pour qu'elle assiste à son mariage ?

* * *

-Non, Harry, je n'irai pas ! Inutile d'insister, t'as déjà oublié ce qu'il nous faisait subir à l'école ? Et pourquoi tu te ranges de son côté tout d'un coup ? …Bon on en reparle à mon retour…Oui je serai prudente, moi aussi je t'aime, à plus !

Hermione reposa le combiné, sur une des tables de son magnifique appartement londonien. Elle se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le chemin de traverse tout en réfléchissant. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était encore vêtue de son pyjama alors qu'elle devait être prête à partir dans moins de deux heures. Elle pesta contre Harry qui avait le don d'appeler au mauvais moment, et contre sa montre qui avançait beaucoup trop vite à son gout. Pour rien au monde elle ne raterait son départ. Cette mission, elle en rêvait depuis son arrivée dans l'unité. LA mission, celle où elle risquerait sa vie… Elle se rua vers la salle de bain, manquant de s'étaler par terre à maintes reprises. Après s'être dévêtue, elle s'enferma dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau brûlante détendant ses muscles noués par le stress, l'appréhension mais surtout l'excitation qui la dominait. Cependant le coup de fil d'Harry l'avait quelque peu perturbée, pourquoi son ami de toujours, son frère de cœur, insistait tant pour qu'elle aille au mariage de son ennemi numéro 1. Et oui devant les criminels, assassins, dictateurs et autres malades fous, elle avait nommé le détestable, arrogant et méprisable Drago Malfoy ! En effet, tous ceux qu'elle avait combattu jusqu'ici ne l'attaquait jamais personnellement, certes ils avaient essayé de la tuer, de la mutiler, la torturer, la vider de son sang mais les dents de lapin… Ah ça non jamais ! Un moment d'humiliation pareil, ça ne s'oublie pas et au moins les criminels on les reconnaissait comme étant fous alors que Malfoy lui Non. Harry et Ron avait pourtant subi aussi les sales coups de malfoy durant toute leur scolarité alors pourquoi, ils effacent tout cela d'un trait comme ça …Etrange…affaire à suivre !

Elle sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la poitrine, elle sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Enfila sa courte robe noire, ses escarpins vernis, se maquilla et rangea ses cheveux d'un côté de son visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son sac de voyage qu'elle avait préparé une semaine auparavant …oui on ne change pas une Hermione Granger. La jeune femme se saisit de son lourd sac auquel elle lança un _Reducto_ avant de le ranger dans son petit sac à main. Hermione s'observa un instant dans la glace, elle se trouvait à ce moment précis plus que désirable, sa robe noire la moulait parfaitement, lui donnant un style formel, sérieux, femme. Elle s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux et son décolleté offrait une vue alléchante sur son soutien gorge en dentelle noire dépassant de la robe. Oui, Elle n'était plus la jeune fille sage et prude de Poudlard. La guerre l'avait endurcie et son travail en faisait une femme épanouie, bien dans son corps …et quel corps !

Hermione quitta sa chambre, lança un dernier regard à son appartement avant de le fermer à clé. Pour combien de temps ? Elle ne le savait pas encore, le chef n'avait pas été bien précis sur la nature de la mission, elle devait rester secrète, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle pourrait durer 1 semaine comme 6 mois. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'un membre de son équipe était infiltré on ne sait où depuis quelques semaines déjà, sans qu'on ne lui donne de nouvelles. Sauf que lui, eux, ils étaient tout pour elle aujourd'hui. Elle avait instauré le même genre d'amitié avec son équipe qu'avec Ron et Harry à Poudlard à l'exception du fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu des pensées disons déplacées à propos du corps athlétique d'Harry ou Ron. Ba oui, quand on passe le plus clair de son temps avec un groupe d'hommes aussi …aussi…sexy disons le ! On a le droit de fantasmer, mais elle tenait à eux comme ses meilleurs amis et ils tenaient aussi à elle, elle était la seule fille de l'équipe, il est normal qu'ils jouent aux protecteurs avec elle, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas du tout besoin …vraiment pas du tout. Hermione avait appris à se battre et très violemment.

La jeune femme arriva au ministère par le convoi de cheminée, elle avançait droite, sure d'elle, une assurance à couper le souffle. Elle salua Carry à l'accueil avant de monter au dernier étage du ministère, accessible aux seuls titulaires du pass, le fameux passe de l'unité 22. Elle pénétra la grande salle où l'attendaient déjà quelques aurors assis autour de la magistrale table ovale (non pas ronde, ovale). Les murs de la salle étaient tous en verre offrant une vue magique de Londres, elle prit un siège et croisa le regard de Lesly qui lui adressa un clin d'œil discret, elle lui offra son plus beau sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées, il le lui rendit puis reposa son attention sur le chef qui allait commencer à parler. Hermione continua de le fixer..Lesly c'était son binome, son confident dans l'équipe, il lui était devenu indispensable depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Calme, doux et affectueux, il était toujours là pour elle, pour l'écouter, la soutenir. Quand on est auror, on voit des choses horribles, on a besoin d'une personne sur qui s'appuyer, lesly était cette personne. A coté de lui, était installé Lewis,Une desrarespersonnes à pouvoir rivaliser d'intelligence avec Hermione, une vraie encyclopédie vivante, toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin, mais on le reconnaissait de loin avec ses cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux et son air aristocratique, il buvait les paroles du chef sans jamais détourner le regard. Avachi sur sa chaise, c'était Blaise ce bel Italien métisse …quoi vous le connaissez ? Surement, Zabini ça doit vous dire quelque chose. Il fixait avec intensité un point sur la table sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait intégré l'unité après la chute de Voldemort, reprenant ses études où il les avait laissées tout en accomplissant quelques missions pour le ministère. Il s'était avéré être un sorcier doté de pouvoirs plus que convaincants. Malgré son air passif, il s'investissait à cent pour cent dans chaque mission. Debout au fond de la salle se tenait Tony, un jeune métisse, le cadet de l'équipe. Il s'était tout de suite attiré les tendresses d'Hermione avec ses magnifiques yeux verts contrastants avec son teint chocolat. Il était un peu le rigolo de l'équipe celui qui apportait la bonne humeur même dans les pires situations, ce qui lui valait d'être le petit protégé d'Hermione. David lui, c'était assis sur un des canapés en cuir faisant face au chef qui continuait de débiter son flot de paroles. Ses yeux gris métallisés et ses cheveux blonds platine coiffés minutieusement en une vague vers le haut (je vois de quoi je parle) lui valaient les regards amoureux de ses nombreuses admiratrices. Non, il n'était pas comparable à Malfoy, David avaient des muscles finement sculptés que l'on pouvait deviner sous son pull en cachemire gris. Sa carrure d'apollon et ses aptitudes au combat ne le rendait pas prétentieux, non , David était presque muet. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour soumettre ses idées, ses plans, rien d'autre.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant à la volée sortit brusquement Hermione de sa contemplation, c'était Julian …en retard, étonnant. Il s'excusa et se dirigea vers la place libre derrière la jeune femme, il lui embrassa la joue au passage, l'aveuglant de sa masse de cheveux bouclés. Sous ses allures de jeune étudiant rockeur, ce sang pur possédait un savoir sans pareils en matière de magie noire, malgré ses maladresses il restait un pilier indispensable à l'équipe, comme chacun d'eux. Hermione reporta finalement son attention sur le discours du chef qui attira son attention.

–Comme vous le savez, Robert est en infiltration depuis quelques semaines. Cette mission devant rester secrète, nous avons dissimulé sa destination et pour causes… Robert est au Etats-Unis au manoir Mc Coy où se déroule en ce moment, une reconstitution de l'ordre des mangemorts. En effet, un ancien chasseur de prime au service de Voldemort a trouvé refuge sur le continent américain après la chute du Lord, coupant définitivement les ponts avec son angleterre natale. Il tente en ce moment de réunir le maximum de mangemorts ayant échappé à Azkaban ou à la mort afin de reprendre le pouvoir. _Il marqua une courte pause s'assurant que tout le monde suivait. _

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir la question qui la préoccupait depuis le début du discours.

–Robert va bien ? _lança t-elle s'attirant les regards de tous les autres. _

–Robert est sous couverture, les autres partisans sont persuadés que c'est un fugitif anglais fuyant les autorités et venu les rejoindre. Il nous communique régulièrement les plans de Scabior afin que nous puissions anticiper sur VOTRE infiltration.

Hermione ne put réprimer un étouffement à l'entente du nom de ce nouveau voldemort, Scabior ? Comment ce bon à rien de raffleur avait pû échapper aux Aurors et réunir des centaines de mangemorts autour de lui. Le chef sembla avoir remarqué la mine étonnée d'Hermione car il lui lança sur le champ.

« Granger, je sais que vous avez déjà rencontré cet homme auparavant et c'est sur cela que reposera votre mission… »

Elle acquiesça peu sure d'elle, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard souteneur de Lesly qui lui redonna confiance, elle n'était pas seule. Après avoir donné les derniers détails de la mission, le chef les pria d'aller se préparer pour le départ qui s'effectuerait par porte-au-loin puis par balai. Les garçons devraient se faire passer pour des sorciers anglais venu rejoindre le mouvement Scabior et Hermione, son rôle était déjà tout préparé. Elle se présenterait comme une repentie venue aider l'ordre en leur offrant des informations, fausses bien sur, en échange de sa place parmi eux.

Tous quittèrent la salle de réunion et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, Hermione changea sa robe contre une combinaison moulante et sa coiffure pour une queue de cheval haute et bien serrée, elle rejoignit ses collègues tous en tenue sur le toit du ministère. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante, l'appréhension et la peur étaient palpables chacun d'eux savait bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de revenir de cette mission mais tous savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Tony saisit la main tremblante d'Hermione et lui sourit :

« Eh Hermione, t'essaye de rivaliser avec mon shakeur ? Tu trembles tellement que tu pourrais casser des noix avec tes dents.

–Tony …Tais-toi.

–Non mais enfin je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère, on se croirait à un enterrement, on n'est pas encore morts les gars. _Rétorqua t-il_

– On ne va pas mourir, si on suit avec précision les instructions données, nous avons moins d'une chance sur cinq de décéder. _Assura Lewis persuadé de rassurer ses collègues les plus anxieux. _

–Non, de toutes façons on ne peut pas mourir_ reprit Tony _J'ai oublié de nourrir mon chat avant de partir et il est vraiment pas doué. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque plus que futile, elle serra un peu plus la main de son ami et se retourna avec les autres vers le chef qui venait de monter à son tour sur le toit et se dirigeait vers eux. Il les invita à se positionner autour du porte au loin. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, les derniers rayons orangers balayait le sol bitumé du toit, aveuglant la jeune auror, un léger vent la décoiffa alors qu'elle se positionnait en cercle avec les autres autour de l'objet qui les mènerai vers leur destin.

« Nous comptons tous sur vous jeunes gens, nous savons que vous en êtes capables cette mission est du plus haut risque mais nous vous faisons confiance, ne laissez pas se reproduire le chaos qu'a instauré Voldemort il y a quelques années… Ensemble, vous pouvez réussir, pour l'Angleterre. C'est maintenant que votre histoire commence. »

Hermione lâcha la main de Tony afin de la placer sur le porte au loin, tous l'imitèrent.

« C'est parti » se furent ses derniers mots avant que le paysage l'entourant se volatilise la laissant dans le noir complet.

_C'est maintenant que leur histoire commence._

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie que je qualifierais de prologue, étant donné qu'elle servait plus de présentation de notre chère et sexy équipe… Enfin l'histoire commence réellement dans le prochain chapitre. Pleine de rebondissements, d'amour, de trahison, de combats, de violence et de sexe (séparés quoique … ) Vous n'allez pas être déçues !

Bisou à toutes ! Et …reviews ? (J'aimerais vraiment votre avis et vos critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives, je les lirai avec plaisir)

PS : Pour les fans de Notre cher Malfoy …comme moi ! Il arrive au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Mais quand il apparait, il ne repart plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !

POV Hermione.

–I'm walking under the sunshine, oh oooooh, I'm walking under the sunshiiiiiiine !

Voilà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il chantait la même phrase, Tony ne s'était pas calmé depuis que nous avons enfourché nos balais. Sans doute le stress qu'il tentait de masquer derrière ses chants incessants. Nous volions depuis déjà plus d'une heure au dessus des Etas Unis, si nous avions pris un portoloin menant trop près du manoir Mc Coy, les mangemorts auraient facilement pu remonter jusqu'au ministère et de toutes façons il n'y a pas de portoloin menant directement à destination, alors nos balais nous auraient été utiles dans tous les cas. Durant mon voyage, je tentai de ne pas penser à ce qui nous attendait, nous avons survécu à grand nombre de missions que nous avons accompli avec succès même, ce qui nous a valu le prestige qui se rapporte à notre nom mais celles-ci se limitaient à l'Angleterre et nous étions en supériorité numérique Or là, nous sommes huit, si Robert est encore vivant, contre quelques centaines de mangemorts rassemblés au même endroit, inconnu au passage et il suffit que notre couverture soit découverte pour que nous mourrions dans d'atroces souffrances. Je n'oublierai jamais les horreurs auxquelles j'ai assisté durant la guerre au manoir Malfoy : Les viols publics, les bûchers, les saignées et autres tortures affligées aux sorciers de notre camp, nos proches…

Je secouai la tête afin de vider mon esprit de ces images atroces, je respirai l'air frais venu fouetter mon visage et repensai à mon nid douillet, mes amis, Ron, Ginny, Georges, Harry …Harry et son appel… Malfoy. Ma mine se renfrogna à la pensée de cette sale fouine. J'accélérai sur mon balai jusqu'à devancer les autres et surtout Tony.

–Eh Blaise ! _Il ralentit et se tourna vers moi, me faisant un signe de la tête. _Tu savais que Malfoy allait se marier ?

–Ouais, j'ai vu ça. C'était dans la Gazette du sorcier.

–Pfffff, comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un. Il suffit qu'il fasse deux, trois dons aux hôpitaux et écoles pour qu'il devienne une célébrité et effacer 21 ans de conneries, c'est révoltant.

–'Mione. Il veut juste tourner la page, passer à autre chose quoi…Il t'a invitée ?

–Hein…Ouais enfin techniquement non ! Moi je n'ai reçu aucune invitation ! C'est Harry qui m'a appelée ce matin en me suppliant d'accepter l'invitation, il était vraiment bizarre Il m'a dit que Malfoy tenait à ma présence…il prépare surement un mauvais coup ! Mais attention je suis Hermione Granger et je sais me défendre !

Il explosa de rire au petit mouvement de karaté ridicule que je venais de mimer.

–Oui, en effet c'est étrange. On ne se parle plus trop depuis Poudlard…Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se marie avec une Greengrass. Astoria je crois.

–T'es sérieux ? Cette fille est tellement conne qu'elle croit qu'un cunnilingus est un nuage…

Elle ne saurait même pas épeler Q.I ! Pourquoi Malfoy voudrait l'épouser ?

Il me fixa comme si c'était une évidence…Et s'en était une, quoi de mieux qu'une femme conne pour se sentir plus intelligent…

« On arrive ! » _Nous informa Julian désignant du doigt une masse noire parmi le brouillard qui nous obscurcissait la vue._

Le manoir était dissimulé par une forêt sombre et froide des plus inquiétantes Les branches tordues et noires des arbres semblables à des mains crochues et la fumée oppressante ne faisaient qu'amplifier cette impression angoissante que nous pénétrions un cimetière éloigné de toute civilisation. Nous descendions en pic parmi les ombres inquiétantes se mouvant sur le sol dur et froid de la forêt Mc Coy Nous décidions de continuer à pied afin de ne pas attirer sur nous l'attention.

Le « Manoir » était plutôt un funèbre château noir, doté de nombreux étages mais très peu de fenêtres. Sans doute les évènements qui s'y déroulaient se trouveraient mieux cachés de la vue de tous. Sans doute les cris de douleur poussés feraient-ils mieux de rester entre ces murs de pierre. Plus j'avançais, plus je découvrais les détails sordides qui s'apparentaient à la demeure. La façade était décorée de statues représentant toutes sortes de créatures répugnantes, démons et autres bêtes maudites les rares fenêtres visibles semblaient être grillagées et teintées, sans doute par la saleté. Les toiles d'araignées descendant des statues de pierre témoignaient de l'impureté du lieu J'eus à ce moment une pensée pour Ron, il aurait détesté être ici et aurait surement détalé en vitesse à la vue de ces petites bêtes tellement inoffensives par rapport à ce qui nous attendait à l'intérieur.

Les branches mortes craquaient sous mes pas au rythme de ma démarche assurée. Tous, autour de moi avaient un air grave et fixaient avec détermination un point invisible loin devant eux Je remarquais avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Tony avait arrêté de chanter.

Nous détournions le château pour arriver par derrière. Lesly et David nous devançaient toujours calmes, Blaise et Tony se tenaient à mes côtés mais j'avais perdu Lewis de vue, je me retournai alors cherchant sa chevelure rousse du regard.

Je réprimai un haut le cœur en l'apercevant. Debout, figé et droit comme un i dans une mare de sang Son teint livide attestait de son dégout. Il venait de découvrir le lieu où les mangemorts exécutaient les nés moldus qui avaient le malheur de s'aventurer trop profondément dans ce bois ténébreux.

Je l'attirai par le bras en tentant de le rassurer du regard, ses chaussures étaient fichues en tout cas. Nous arrivions enfin devant l'immense mur de derrière totalement dénué de fenêtres, ainsi il nous serait plus facile d'accéder au toit sans nous faire remarquer. Nous enfourchions nos balais et nous nous posions sur l'immense toit doté d'une unique mais gigantesque fenêtre …inutile vu la poussière qui obscurcissait notre vue. Une fois en haut, Lesly pressa mon bras.

« Tu ferais mieux de commencer à t'habiller en civil, tu vas rentrer en première si tu as un problème, lance plusieurs lumos discrets, je te surveille et on intervient »

J'acquiescai et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

Je m'éloignai prudemment d'eux afin de me changer toujours sur le toit. Tandis que j'étais en sous vêtements, et que je commençais à enfiler ma chemise je reconnu à travers la crasse de la fenêtre une ombre se déplaçant dans l'immense salon sur lequel donnait la fenêtre. Je nettoyai le carreau à l'aide de ma manche et peinais à voir qui était cette personne, cet homme qui prenait place autour d'une table rectangulaire Je fis signe à mes co équipiers de s'approcher et leur désignait la forme

« C'est Robert !

–Non, ce n'est pas lui.

–Si, c'est lui, assis à la table, avec la robe noire. _Insistai-je en tapant du doigt sur la vitre »_

Je m'allongeai complètement sur la vitre, plissant les yeux afin de mieux observer la scène. J'étais sure de moi, j'avais raison, c'était lui merde ! Heureusement que la saleté dissimulait mon ombre à ce moment là parce que je voulais tellement prouver que j'avais raison que j'en avais oublié que mon ombre se projetait puissance dix sur le sol de la pièce. Apparemment, la saleté ne me cachait pas assez puisque je vis prise d'effroi qu'une tête se leva dans ma direction. Paniquée, je me levai brutalement prenant appui sur mes paumes.

Soudain un léger craquement parvint à mes oreilles, ce fut comme un arrêt sur image, je n'osai esquisser aucun mouvement brusque. Tous retenaient leur souffle, en se demandant comment j'allais m'en sortir. Je respirai lentement, toujours en appui sur mes mains, je relevai mon bassin me tenant seulement sur mes doigts et mes pieds, les fesses en l'air offrant à mes chers collègue une magnifique vue de mon …dos. Je sentai les mains de Lesly me parer sans me toucher retenant sa respiration pour ne pas surprendre et que je fasse céder le verre sous mon poids.

Voila plusieurs secondes que je me tenais dans cette position grotesque. Tout d'un coup je sentis une faiblesse dans mes bras, mes coudes fléchirent et je m'étalai violemment sur la vitre qui se brisa sur le champ. Je chutai dans un violent fracas, mais dans le silence le plus complet. Je ne voyais ni n'entendais plus rien, seuls les morceaux de verre tailladant ma peau nue me connectaient encore avec la réalité.

J'atterris rudement dans un bruit sourd et sec sur la moquette pourpre de la pièce mais étrangement sans douleur. Je reçu alors une baguette sur la tête, de la même provenance que moi. Je compris que les garçons avaient assuré mon atterrissage et par la même occasion m'avait gentiment expédié ma baguette restée avec mes vêtements.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée en sous vêtements de dentelle, vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche ouverte devant le nouveau Voldemort.

Il me fixa, figé avec de grands yeux comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, bon vous me direz que voir une femme nue tomber du ciel ce n'est pas commun non plus.

Il fallait que je trouve un truc sinon j'allais finir aussi dans la mare de sang…

Nous nous fixions durant de longues et interminables secondes, je décidai alors de rompre le silence pesant…

« Euh…Bonjour ! »

Et merde …


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre les amis !

Je vais plutôt vite en ce moment parce que je suis très inspirée, en espérant que cela ne s'évapore pas, j'écris tant que je peux.

Bonne lecture !

Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de mon décolleté, Aucun mot ne traversa la barrière de sa bouche. Mais son regard pervers en disait assez pour lui. Je l'observais passer sa langue sur ses fines lèvres gercées. Scabior n'avait absolument pas changé, sa coupe de cheveux …peut-on appelé ça une coupe ? Ses vêtements d'une époque bien lointaine me rappelai une comédie musicale moldue « Mozart l'opéra rock ». Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche en m'observant toujours. A mon grand étonnement, Il ne semblait pas m'avoir reconnue. D'un coté il m'a connue adolescente et pas assez longtemps avant que je ne tombe entre les mains de Bellatrix et qu'il quitte le pays. Je ne pouvais rester passive plus longtemps, je bondis brutalement sur mes jambes et me mit à hurler.

« Mon mari ! Je veux voir mon mari ! Où est-il monsieur ?

Ce fut comme un violent réveil pour son esprit pervers qui divergeait vers des pensées plus que malsaines à en juger son regard. Il marqua une pause, me regardant de haut .

–Votre mari …Il n'était pas sur le toit ? _Me répondit-il_, un sourire sournois se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à inventer une histoire délirante.

–Où sommes-nous ? C'est une maison de prostituées hein ? JE le suis depuis des semaines ! Je sais qu'il me trompe ! Où est-il ?

–A mon grand désespoir, il n'y pas de prostituées ici ma chérie,_ Il s'approcha de moi…trop près et caressa ma joue. _Alors comme ça tu as dormi sur le toit pour espionner ton _il prit un air dégouté_ époux …

–S'il ne me trompe pas qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il n'a pas de problèmes au moins …

Il commença à marcher dans la direction opposée tout en continuant de me parler.

–Pas de problèmes du tout…qui est ton mari en fait ?

–C'est …heu …Robert !

Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ait conservé son véritable prénom.

–Robert … Robert ! _Hurla t-il_ Allez me chercher ce Robert !

Il se retourna vers moi, lorgnant une fois de plus mon soutien gorge.

–Vous essayez de le faire disparaitre à la force de votre esprit ? Parce que ça ne marche visiblement pas. »

Il releva la tête l'air hautain mais déçu tel un enfant qu'on aurait privé de cookies. Un long silence s'en suivit. Robert pénétra enfin la pièce suivit de près d'un autre mangemort. Il fallait que j'agisse vite afin qu'il comprenne ma combine improvisée.

« –Mon amour ! _criai-je en lui sautant dans les brasen lui lançant un discret regard suppliant lorsque nos visages se touchèrent. _

Il mit peu de temps à comprendre et entra dans mon jeu.

–Chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

–Je t'ai cherché partout ! Alors j'ai suivi tes traces et je suis arrivée ici, mais comme je n'étais pas sure que c'était bien toi je t'ai espionné par la fenêtre du toit et …et je me suis écrasée au milieu du salon !

Je faisais en sorte de dévoiler mon plan dans les moindre détails à Robert sans que cela paraisse trop suspect aux autres mangemorts qui arrivaient en masse dans la salle. Robert m'empoigna par les hanches et me serra contre lui, dissimulant mes fesses au reste du groupe qui continuait de me matter. Je passai amoureusement mes doigts dans ces cheveux bruns et continuai devant les autres.

–Je suis désolée mon amour de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. En plus j'ai cassé mon balai et …mes vêtements et bien …je ne sais pas où ils sont.

–Et bien tu vois j'étais juste là pour affaires…secrètes _il lança un regard appuyé à Scabior qui le lui rendit. _

JE pris alors le plus niais et innocent possible et lançai

–Oh d'accord, je vais rentrer à la maison. Je vais juste dire à ta mère où tu es, et au reste de ta famille aussi. Et tu sais que tout tes amis du ministère te cherchent aussi, je devrais les informer que tu es ici pour affaires secrètes. Et la presse aussi ! Ca irait plus vite mon amour hein ?

Scabior prit un air horrifié à l'écoute des plans que j'organisais en rentrant qui menaçaient de dévoiler toute son organisation au autorités. Il se précipita alors sur moi.

« Enfin, vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que vous le voulez, vous partagerez la chambre de Mr Abbot …n'est-ce pas Robert ? »

J'acquiescai et suivit Robert qui me tirai par la main vers des escaliers en pierre d'une hauteur fascinante, si hauts que l'on en voyait pas le bout. Nombreux mangemorts devaient loger ici afin que Scabior puisse garder un œil sur eux et leur famille, un peu bavarde …comme moi. Après de longues minutes à monter les marches dures et glaciales du château, nous arrivames devant une porte massive. Mon mari d'un jour murmura un mot de passe inaudible et pénétra une vaste pièce sombre aux couleurs de sang et de cendres.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un gigantesque lit à baldaquins en bois d'ébène, surplombé par de magnifiques draps pourpres. Une unique fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière du château que nous avions eu le dégout de visiter un peu plus tôt, en face un vaste bureau où trainaient des documents en runes anciennes prenait place. Le reste du mobilier se composait essentiellement de larges fauteuils et canapés. Mon tour de la pièce se termina sur les yeux émeraude de mon collègue, ses yeux emplis d'une colère sans nom.

« –Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? T'as pas eu les instructions ?

–Eh ! On a eu un petit contretemps alors j'ai improvisé !

–T'aurais pû te faire tuer ! Hurla t-il.

Une étrange sensation m'envahit à ce moment précis, on aurait pû mourir tous les deux, j'ai failli tout faire rater mais il se souciait seulement de moi. Honteuse, je baissai les yeux. Remarquant ma gêne, il se rapprocha de moi doucement et avec une tendresse infinie, il saisit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains, le rapprochant de son visage.

–Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement …murmurais-je contre ses lèvres

Il posa son front contre le mien et m'enlaça tendrement tandis que je déposais mes mains sur ses épaules.

–Je te promets de faire attention maintenant.

Il me sourit légèrement et se détacha de moi à mon plus grand regret pour se diriger vers son bureau où il saisit quelques parchemins qu'il déposa sur son lit. Je me décidai enfin à refermer ma chemise et m'installai sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Scabior a bien plus de connaissances qu'on ne peut le croire. Après avoir travaillé pendant plus de vingt ans avec les sorciers les plus sadiques et les plus vicieux, il a noué des liens assez solides qui lui permettent de se créer un semblant d'armée autour de lui. Il a signé quelques engagements avec des familles de sang purs qui vivent dans l'ombre pour éviter les procès.

Je me saisis d'un des parchemins qu'il m'avait tendu.

–Ce sont des runes…_ Me remémorant les cours du professeur Babbling, je déchiffrai aisément les caractères anciens. _Il a scellé un pacte avec des trolls !

–Tout est bon à prendre selon lui les gnomes comme les mages noirs. »

Robert passa toute la soirée à me raconter ses semaines passées parmi les mangemorts, les tortures auxquelles il avait assisté et qu'il avait été contraint de pratiquer pour prouver sa bonne foi. Un Américain, un simple étudiant, il avait toqué au manoir annonçant qu'il recherchait la sorcière de Blair, Blairwitch comme il l'appelait. Les mangemorts de garde s'étaient empressés de le capturer voyant en lui une cible facile pour se défouler à leur guise. Robert avait été forcé de lui infliger le sort de non retour, le sort de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Il me parla aussi des multiples passages secrets qu'il avait découverts. Tous menant à une nouvelle salle de mutilation, où étaient enchainés cadavres de sang de bourbe, vidés de leur chair et de leur sang ou étranglés avec leur propres tripes.

Je le sentis se raidir à cette révélation. Je l'attirai alors contre mon épaule et m'allongeai maintenant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Nous restames de longues minutes ainsi dans le silence le plus total, moi fixant le plafond repensant à ses images morbides et lui douloureusement plongé dans les méandres tortueux de son esprit.

Un « crac » sonore nous sortit de nos pensées. Un elfe de maison, vêtu d'une misérable toge lacérée et sale, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Nous nous redressâmes afin de mieux l'observer. Il portait une lourde malle, bien trop pesante pour lui qui blessait ses doigts abimés et déjà ensanglantés. Robert se détacha de moi et se dirigea rapidement vers la créature l'air dur et froid. Il lui arracha violemment la malle et s'en retourna vers moi sans un regard pour la créature qui s'était au préalable protégé le visage de ses petites mains bandées.

« Tu peux partir. Lui lança froidement Robert »

Une fois l'elfe volatilisé, je regardai mon ami attendant des explications sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Sentant mon regard peser sur lui, il me répondit en ouvrant la malle.

« Les elfes parlent beaucoup Hermione, il suffit que quelqu'un le lui demande pour qu'il aille balancer que je suis étrangement gentil. N'oublie que je suis un mangemort, et toi une femme de mangemort, alors conduis-toi comme telle. »

Le ton qu'il prit me toucha droit au cœur, nous étions seuls, il n'était pas obligé de me parler froidement. Je décidai de laisser ce petit évènement de côté ne voulant pas altérer ma mission pour une futilité pareille.

Je m'avançai vers la malle. Elle contenait des robes du soir, sous vêtements sexy et autres habits féminins. Scabior voulait surement me retenir le plus longtemps au château voilà pourquoi il s'occupait si bien de moi, au moins je n'aurais pas l'idée de partir avant qu'il ait fini ses petites affaires. J'attrapai une fine nuisette noire et un ensemble string et soutien gorge rouge sang et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour Robert.

Après un long moment a réfléchir aux prochaines heures, je coupai l'eau de la douche et quittai la salle de bain des vêtements que j'avais choisi quelques heures plus tôt non sans une idée derrière la tête.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre où Robert était négligemment allongé sur le lit torse nu, il avait du prendre une douche dans une des nombreuses autres salle de bains du manoir. Au moment où je passai la porte de la chambre, il prit appui sur ses coudes pour m'observer. Il me détaillait sans gêne de haut en bas. Mes cheveux bouclés reposaient soigneusement sur mon épaule gauche, ma nuisette noire dévoilait totalement mon soutien gorge finement brodé et s'arrêtait juste en dessous de mes fesses laissant voir mes longues jambes à l'homme qui ne me quittait plus des yeux.

J'avançai doucement, d'une démarche féline vers le lit et prit soin de passer par-dessus son corps pour me placer à ses côtés et enfin lui tourner le dos. Il comprit rapidement que je ne lui adressai pas la parole. Il colla son torse contre mon dos, m'entoura de ses bras musclés et me murmura à l'oreille.

« Excuse-moi 'Mione. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, on est une équipe on doit rester soudés hein ?

–Hum…Je sors ce soir. Je vais essayer de découvrir des passages secrets qui pourraient nous être utiles pour l'offensive. Je dois me familiariser avec les lieux. »

Sur ce, je fermai les yeux pour dormir quelques heures avant ma visite nocturne.

……

Une lumière aveuglante me sortit des bras de Morphée. Robert m'avait allumé un lumos en pleine figure pour me réveiller. Après lui avoir assainit un coup de poing dans les côtes, je sortis du lit en ronchonnant. Je lui lancai un dernier regard auquel il répondit par un sourire en coin qui se voulait encourageant .Et je partis à l'aventure m'enfonçant dans les ténèbres inconnus du château simplement armée de ma baguette, je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'enfiler des chaussures ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il aurait été plus difficile d'expliquer que je me promène tout habillée au milieu de la nuit dans le château.

Je longeai les murs jusqu'à atteindre progressivement les escaliers menant au salon. Je réussis à repérer la porte poisseuse menant aux cachots mais n'osait y pénétrer. Enfin je me dirigeai vers la pièce que nous avions quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Une réunion s'y tenait, quelques mangemorts discutaient de la tournure des prochains évènements. Je pris alors conscience que Scabior avait des renforts dans le monde entier.J'estimai en avoir assez entendu pour ce soir mais une conversation attira mon attention. Il parlait d'Abbot, mon Robert et des sorciers qu'il allait faire venir d'Angleterre. Lesly, Tony et les autres arriveraient donc dans la semaine, ce qui me rassura. Ils devaient sûrement être en train de dormir dans le bois en ce moment…pendant que moi, je dormais au chaud dans un lit immense. Aucune justice dans ce monde cruel quoique …C'est moi qui me suis aplatie sur le sol. Même si je l'avais un peu cherché, je mérite du réconfort.

Je décidai de reprendre le chemin de la chambre mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le salon …vide. Les hommes devaient avoir quitté la pièce par l'autre porte, une petite voix me criait de monter me réfugier dans ma chambre, mais elle était couverte par celle qui hurlait « Allez Hermione va voir dans le salon ! Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ? T'as la frousse hein ? Hein ? » Tais-toi sale petite voix, je suis une Gryffondor et qui plus est Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard . Alors oui je vais entrer dans ce foutu salon !

Je pénétrai la pièce à pas feutrés, observant les moindres recoins, les moindres détails. Rien d'anormal à première vue, si ce n'est les têtes d'elfes de maison clouées au mur tels des trophées. Je réprimais une envie de vomir, quand ces pauvres créatures seront-elles enfin libres ?

Un bruit de pas me stoppa dans mes recherches et me figea sur place. Un souffle chaud dans mon cou, un murmure dans mon oreille, une main sur ma cuisse passant dangereusement sous ma nuisette…

Hermione Jane Granger, tu as un don pour te foutre dans la merde.


End file.
